


From Here On Out

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, felixfraldarius, softer felix, sylvaingautier, sylvix - Freeform, this is pretty self indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: "hey google i just discovered my best friend is hot"





	1. (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3 so hi! Big thanks to Natalie, Kimi, and Emily for beta/proof reading this for me <3 Ideally this is gonna be a bit of a slow burn type fic. I'm a slut for hurt/comfort too so. They're gonna hurt. But then they'll fuck so they'll feel better. Follow me on twitter (@kabiejurnes SFW/@setethstiddies NSFW) for more ridiculous content. Let me know your thoughts in the comments, I'd love to know how you liked/disliked it! Hope you enjoy~

The battlefield was loud and messy. Everyone's ears were ringing from the constant clashing of metal, neighing of horses, and screaming of soldiers. The feeling of victory was close for the members of the Blue Lions, but not before they retrieved the stolen artifacts that had brought them to this icy field. 

"Felix, look out!" 

Felix heard Ingrid's voice above him a moment before a sword came crashing down to his right. He clenched his jaw and nodded as she flew quickly overhead, off to take on a group of mages to the east. 

"I'll make you pay for that," he growled at the soldier in front of him, who was attempting to swing his sword again. Felix rose his own blade and faked a jab to the man's arm but instead stuck it right through the visor in his helmet. The soldier did not make a sound, and Felix didn't have to look in his eyes as he killed him. A pity, really. 

"Just a few more left." He heard Dimitri's voice behind him as the house leader too pulled his lance out of a soldier's side. 

Felix scoffed but followed Dimitri farther into the fray, keeping a sharp eye out for any fool stupid enough to try to take their lives. 

"You're doing well, Felix. I see your training is truly benefiting you." Dimitri swiped the staff of his lance behind an enemy's legs before sticking the spear into a small window in the neck.

"Yes, perhaps it'll lead me to a noble death and everyone will sings songs about me," Felix replied bitterly. His companion said nothing, but he could see him purse his lips. "...Thanks." 

They came upon one of the main strongholds that the enemy was hiding out in: a well guarded grain elevator surrounded by infantry. They could see the boss hiding out behind stacks and stacks of cargo, frantically shouting orders at the few who remained in his command. 

"Shall we?" Dimitri looked at Felix as he gripped his weapon in his hand. 

"Yes, I'll go to the ri-"

"Dimitri! Felix!" The two heard a quiet shout from behind a nearby tree. It was Sylvain, and he was bleeding slightly on his cheek. 

"Sylvain!" Felix, half angry and half exasperated, ran over with Dimitri in his wake. 

"What happened, are you okay?" Dimitri was tense and in battle mode once more, looking around to make sure they were covered.

"S'nothing, I actually ran into a branch," Sylvain laughed, wiping the blood off his face. 

"You damned fool. Watch where you're going or you'll surely open yourself up for an attack." Felix spat out his words with more frustration than he intended, and Sylvain absolutely noticed. He shot Felix a quick look and lingered for a moment. In Felix's fucked up way, it seemed like a worried comment more than an angry one.

"I am glad you're okay, Sylvain. Now, we must follow the protocol to corner the general. Are you two ready?"

Sylvain and Felix nodded, trying to shake away the palpable awkwardness that had just occurred. They clenched their weapons in their hands and looked sternly at their house leader. 

"Do not hesitate to call for assistance. We are brothers. Good luck."

The three men snuck their way around the blockade as best they could. With the assistance of Dedue power housing through a few guards, they were able to break through the final line of defense for the general and capture him. 

"Breathe a word and I'll slit your throat," Felix breathed into the man's ear as he moved his blade to his neck. The general gasped and reached for his own scimitar, but Sylvain was quick enough to swat it away with his lance before he could attack Felix. 

"EVERYONE DROP YOUR WEAPONS," Dimitri commanded in a powerful voice. He and Sylvain pointed their lances at the remaining guards, only two at this point, and started to make for them should they not comply. Felix heard the clattering of blades as he restrained the general.

The three lions made their way out of the general's tent after they had cuffed the remaining criminals. They were met by Dedue, Mercedes, and Ingrid, who looked a bit shaken up but otherwise unharmed. 

"Thank the goddess we were successful," Mercedes said quietly, her voice trembling slightly as she held on to Ingrid's shoulder. "I am okay, I am just reeling a bit from a mage's explosion magic near me. I can't wait to lie down," she finished with a smile. Sylvain and Dimitri smiled warmly at her while Felix just nodded curtly. He was glad to see she was safe.

"Sylvain, Felix, would you mind escorting the prisoners to the guard at the rendezvous point? I would like to attend to the others and make sure they're okay." Dimitri looked at the two men as he laid a hand on Mercedes's shoulder.

"No prob Dimitri," Sylvain said with his usual grin, slapping one of the general's guards on the back to get him moving. "You heard his highness, heel toe buddy."

Felix gritted his teeth as they made off with the captives. These men could surely still attempt an escape, and yet Sylvain still chose to behave that way. 

They walked for a short while before meeting with the auxiliary troops farther back on the cold field. When they were relieved of the prisoners, they stood for a moment looking over the battlefield. 

"Today was close," Sylvain said first, watching as some of the monastery's soldiers tended to minor wounds. 

"This is why training is so important. You never know who will accompany you when you return home." Felix stared out ahead of him as he said this before noticing that Sylvain was standing closer than he would have liked.

"I'm glad you're still here with me," he heard Sylvain say in almost a whisper. Was he meant to hear that? Felix shot him a quick look but the other man was already stretching, ready to head back to camp. "Shall we? I'm sure they'll be wanting us to turn in soon so we can start the journey home in the morning."

Felix bit his tongue as he followed Sylvain back to the tents. Merecedes and Annette were sitting near a warm fire as they came back, bundled together under a large wool blanket. Dedue and Dimitri stood nearby discussing the transport of the reclaimed artifacts with Byleth, both holding warm drinks in mugs. The temperature had dropped since the trek out to the rendezvous point. Felix shivered and crossed his arms to warm his hands. 

"Oh, Felix, something happened during the fighting earlier..." Annette stood up from the blanket and motioned for Felix to follow her. His tent, or what was left of it, was destroyed. All that remained were broken poles and maybe half a yard of fabric. 

"What the hell...." Felix groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I checked and unfortunately we didn't bring any extras, I'm so sorry!" 

He clicked his tongue against his teeth and shook his head, who knew it'd be a cold icy field that'd be his death?

"Oh, maybe you could stay in someone else's tent? Thankfully we're leaving in the morning!" The disdain must have immediately shown on Felix's face because Annette immediately followed up with, "I just don't want you out in the cold!"

He couldn't help but groan at his options: Dimitri, the man who could be woken by simply turning over in your sleep. Dedue would probably roll over him and crush him. Ashe hardly took up any space so he always used the smallest tent. Staying with any of the girls was out of the question, even if he wanted to... 

"Looks like we're rooming it up tonight Felix!" Sylvain came over and slapped his shoulder as Felix was clearly mulling over the least of all evils in his mind. Felix swatted his hand away and made his way to Sylvain's tent. 

"I'd rather sleep in the snow than with you, but Annette will not allow that. If you snore, I'm going to hold a pillow over your head." He heard Sylvain chuckle and a powerful sensation built up in his chest as he threw open the tent's flap.

Sylvain had kept the place nicely tidy and neat, much to the surprise of Felix. He knew the other man had less attention to his dormitory back at the monastery.

"I'll sleep on the floor, I don't wish to be that close to you," he sneered, pulling one of the blankets off of Sylvain's bed roll. He spread it out on the floor and started to remove the top pieces of his light armor.

"Sylvain, I-"

"Everyone, supper will be ready soon!"

The two men looked towards the flap, where Mercedes could be heard going around the tents announcing the meal. Sylvain smiled and made his way outside. Felix stood there silent for a few moments, taking a couple of deep breaths. His chest was tight as he peered over at Sylvain's armor and the crummy "bed" he had made for the evening. 

"Are you coming Felix?"

"Coming Mercie, thanks," Felix ran his fingers through his hair, flustered and embarrassed. What had come out of him just now? Was he really in a position to tell Sylvain how he felt? Maybe he fooled himself into believing the other could ever feel that way about him based on how he had acted on the battle field earlier, but still...

Felix stepped closer to Sylvain's armor and touched it softly. Other than his skill, it was all that stood between him and harm during a fight. Sure, Sylvain was quick and proficient with his weapon, but what would happen when the day came that he met an unbeatable enemy? 

Despite his sudden rush of sad thoughts he did not want in his head space, Felix's mind drifted to his friend taking off that armor before and showing off his strong arms and back. Sylvain was extremely toned despite the lack of training. His frame and form made every jab of his spear an irresistible sight to see. Felix even went as far to think about the sounds Sylvain made while he was training or in the middle of combat and felt his dick start to swell. 

"Fuck," he whispered, clenching his fists and quickly peering outside the tent to make sure nobody was nearby. He heard everyone's voices around the campfire a few spaces over, so took a deep breath and sat himself down on the bed before hiding quickly under the remaining blanket. 

He slid his trousers just low enough so his swelling dick could be freed. Before he took hold, he lightly ran the tips of his fingers over his thighs and scratched them. They traveled up his torso and gripped his hips and sides, squeezing the more sensitive spots on his stomach. He had come to find that he liked touching other parts of his body in these moments more than ground zero, as it only intensified his hunger for contact. 

Felix's mind started to race as he rubbed himself all over, thinking about the fact that he and Sylvain would be sleeping in such close quarters that evening. The image of the sweet red haired man snoozing spread eagle while he drooled or snored brought a smile to Felix's face at the same moment he reached around and started teasing his ass. 

"Sylvain..." The man's voice came out of his mouth in a mere whisper as his other hand moved to his now full mast dick and started rubbing. If he went all out and fingered himself the others would surely hear, so he instead moved that hand to his thigh and gripped tightly. Visions of a sweaty, invigorated Sylvain danced across his mind as he closed his eyes and drifted between slow and fast pumps. The way his torso glistened when he'd take off his shirt when it got too warm, only allowing his muscles to shine more. Even reminiscing about the last time they went drinking together and Sylvain got so drunk he needed to lean on Felix the entire way home came up. His taller friend's hot, alcohol laced breath would wave over Felix every time the other laughed. 

Seeing him on the battlefield earlier with a minor wound even turned Felix on. He appreciated it when Sylvain was being proactive and taking the fight seriously, and oh the sounds he made... He started digging his nails into his chest and stomach as he pumped his dick faster. 

"Fuck.... Sylvain!" The sound of his friend's name on his lips soothed him for a second, and he was able to relax more and enjoy the thoughts of him while he pleasured himself. Precum had started to spill out on his hands, but he wanted to enjoy this while he could. "Might as well."

Felix took a deep breath and mustered up as much saliva on his free hand's pointer finger as he could and gingerly pressed it inside himself. He groaned in pain, it was rare he went this far with himself, saving that extreme for special occasions and when he had lube on him. But as he managed to get it fully inside, he thought about his friend entering him and the jolt that would send through his body. 

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_ He laughed to himself as he began to massage his insides. The though of Sylvain's dick splitting him in half made him even more tense and excited, and he was more eager to pump himself and press his finger inside. 

_Come on and smile for me, Felix._ A vision of Sylvain and himself alone in the training grounds clouded his vision. They were both dripping with sweat, their arms shaking from the intensity of their evening training. The redhead was shaking off the pain and was milling about, flexing his arms and reaching behind his back to stretch them. Sylvain's glistening shoulders shine in the golden light as he catches Felix off guard, knocking the shorter man to the ground. Before Felix can stumble to his feet, his friend is straddling him and is grinding his groin against his leg. _Show me your beautiful smile. _

"Ahh-!" The vision clears away as Felix shamelessly cums into his own hand, spilling over the sides and dripping onto his abdomen. A wave of intense heat spreads throughout his body, starting on his scalp and sweeping down to his toes. He bites down on the side of the pillow next to him to avoid calling out even more, but god does he want to. He wants to call out Sylvains name over and over as they're fucking, to let him know how much he wants him-

"Felix!"

He is immediately snapped out of his stupor as he hears his name being called and approaching footsteps. 

"I'm coming!" Felix breathed out hastily, searching around quickly for something to wipe the mess up with. 

He has literally nothing, unless he wants to ruin the blanket Sylvain was going to sleep with. In an act of pure desperation he ripped off one of his socks and gingerly wiped up his cum. A small groan escaped his lips, his dick still sensitive. 

"Are you okay?" 

Felix's heart shot up into his throat. It was Sylvain. 

He rushed a cough after the groan. "Yes, I just got light headed and needed to lie down," he lied.

"In my bed, huh?" Felix could hear the smile on his friends face without looking at him. 

"I don't think the sick person should have to sleep on the floor," Felix mumbled, readjusting his trousers under the blanket and shoving the disgraceful sock down on the other side of the bed. 

"Maybe we'll just have to snuggle then!" 

Sylvain laughed but Felix's breath caught in his throat. He bet Sylvain felt so soft under the covers -

"You need some grub, you look so flushed," Sylvain said as Felix stumbled up. He hadn't noticed that sweat had made some of his hair stick to his neck or how red his face was; thankfully his lie about being sick looked real. He though about making a snappy comment about Sylvain being his keeper, but the genuine concern on the other's face halted him. 

"Yes, perhaps that will make me feel better." Felix pulled his hair back into a bun and went to leave the tent, but was stopped when Sylvain placed the back of his hand on his forehead.

"Goddess, you're burning up..." Sylvain's fingers gently swept back Felix's bangs before he turned his hand over and placed his palm on Felix's clammy face. "Would you like me to bring Mercedes?"

It took all Felix had to not react to both the touch and how close they were standing. He could hear the natural breaths Sylvain took, and the details of his bright copper eyes.

"N-no, I just need something to drink," Felix replied somewhat shakily, taking a step back and reaching for his boots. Sylvain waited patiently, but noticed something was amiss.

"Where is your other sock?"


	2. (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain confronts Felix about what he heard going on in the tent!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this on Saturday but I literally cannot wait. This is FLUFF. It's also angsty tho because it's ME. Please enjoy, please comment and let me know if you liked it, etc! HUGE AND ALL OF MY THANKS to my wonderful Natalie who this is for! I hope I can continue to write fics that you love!!

Felix had to think fast. How the hell was he going to explain this?

He wracked his mind for a full 15 seconds, his face growing redder and his embarrassment becoming more apparent on his face as his friend looked at him.

He had nothing.

He had absolutely nothing.

"Well, whatever, let's get some food in you."

Felix couldn't help but let out a gasp of relief as Sylvain held open the tent flap for him. He threw on his boots and quickly darted out of the tent, more embarrassed than he had been in his entire life.

They went and sat at the campfire and Sylvain immediately retrieved the meal from the large pot in the middle. He handed it to Felix with a warm smile, making Felix's brain turn to mush. He was always good about dismissing the other when he acted like this, telling him not to be a fool or throwing out an empty promise to throw him to the ground. But since he had poured his heart out with thoughts and feelings about Sylvain in the tent, his mind couldn't formulate harsh words.

"Thank you," he replied quietly, taking the plate and starting to eat slowly. He hoped the other would take a seat opposite him by the fire so he'd be able to look at him, but naturally he plopped down right beside him. Closely beside him. Felix felt their thighs touching; he basked in the air of the other happily and animatedly talking to the others.

Sylvain was everything Felix was not. He was friendly, talkative, charming. Sylvain could get anyone to do exactly what he wanted them to. All he had to do was turn on the charm and both ladies and men around Garreg Mach and town would wrap themselves around his fingers. The charm, although he'd never admit it, was what drew Felix to him in the first place.

"I think we need a few drinks to help us sleep tonight!" Ashe had revealed a large bottle of liquor from his tent after the food and plates had been cleaned up. He poured everyone a glass.

"To not dying just yet," Sylvain said to Felix, holding up his glass to the other and smirking. Felix gave him a look and rolled his eyes, clinking the glasses together and taking a long swig. Their eyes never broke contact as they each finished the dark liquid.

"To not dying just yet."

____

"Goodnight everyone. We will be leaving first thing in the morning, so please get plenty of rest." Dimitri saw that everyone went to their tent before retiring to his own.

The drinking had not gone on much later after it started. Annette, being the poor lightweight she was, nearly fell on the still hot cooking pot so Mercedes firmly put an end to the festivities and suggested everyone go to bed. Felix had drank nearly four glasses of the whiskey so he did not object in the slightest.

Sylvain had not drunk beyond the first glass Ashe had poured him, which was so unlike him that everyone noticed. He just shrugged it off to being tired, which arose Felix's suspicions even more.

“Sure you still want to sleep on the floor?” Sylvain winked as they walked into the tent.

“Like I’d ever lie that close to _you_,” Felix snapped, removing his boots and wrapping himself in the blanket.

“I don’t bite.”

It took Felix a moment to realize his friend had lied down beside him.

“You’re out of your mind, Sylvain.” Felix turned around to shove him away but locked eyes with the other and stopped. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Earlier, on the battle field, you looked at me. You looked at me the way you’ve been looking at me for the last few months. I want to know what the hell is going on with you.”

“You’re crazy. I’m not acting any differently than I ever have and--”

“I heard you _masturbating_ and saying my name earlier, Felix.”

Felix froze. He couldn’t even blush because all of the blood in his body had turned to ice. This was it. Their friendship was over. Sylvain was never going to speak to him again. “I’m sorry, Sylvain.”

Sylvain was frowning, but it wasn’t an angry frown. It looked like a million thoughts were racing through his mind; Felix could practically see the cogs grinding beneath his beautiful red locks.

“Sylv--”

Felix almost lost consciousness when Sylvain grabbed the back of his head and gently made their lips meet. He instinctively pushed against’s the other man’s chest, but that only made his friend pull him closer and wrap his other arm around his back.

“What are you doing,” Felix breathed as Sylvain pulled away after a moment. He felt himself on the verge of tears but was gripping his thighs to keep his composure.

“I... I don’t know. I’ve seen the way you look at me, Felix. You look at me in the training grounds like every girl in town does. When I’m in the bath house, you’re always too slow in averting your gaze.”

Felix let out a small noise and moved his entire body away from his friend. His chest was heaving and his legs ached from where he was gripping them. He wanted to disappear, to melt into the ground and be as far away from Sylvain as possible.

“Look at me, Felix...” Felix refused to turn around so Sylvain scooted around to meet his eyes once more. Felix purposely kept his head down. When he felt Sylvain’s hand on his chin to look at him, he grabbed it forcefully and let out and exasperated grunt.

“I... I don’t know what you think you’re doing, Sylvain. You just... Need to forget about how I feel about you. You need to forget it now. Forget about what you heard. Forget that kiss, everything--”

“Felix.” It was Sylvain’s turn to be exasperated. Why was he unable to formulate the words to converse with his friend? The two had talked about just damn near everything together throughout their lives, late nights turning into early morning conversations about their families and loss, what they wanted for the future. “Do you love me?”

“Sylvain!” Felix had had enough. The dam finally broke and he shook as a gigantic sob poured out of him. He couldn’t see the wave of confusion that had swept up his friend while he watched him. He once again fought when he felt the other man’s arms around him, but stopped when he felt his head lie down on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry too, Felix. I’m sorry for not ever acknowledging how you feel. I’m sorry for ignoring you. I’m sorry I flount all of those women in front of you.”

Felix looked at Sylvain silently, tears rolling down his normally scowling face.

“You don’t like men, Sylvain, there’s nothing for you to even apologize for,” Felix spat, his chest tightening again. “It doesn’t matter how I feel about you.”

Sylvain’s head shot up and he grabbed Felix by the shoulders. He was glaring at him, and Felix had never felt so small.

“Friends are not supposed to keep their feelings from one another, Felix. If something changed between us, you should have talked to me. I know I’m a selfish prick who hides underneath women, but I always talked to you. I always came to you. Why did you never come to me?”

“None of this matters.”

“Stop saying that!” Sylvain dropped his hands and looked away from the other. His eyes were glossy now and his face was growing more and more red. “Stop acting like I have no feelings for you, or am incapable of them. Would I be here with you having this conversation if I didn’t?”

Felix was dumbstruck. “If you have feelings for me then why do you prance around Garreg Mach with a girl every opportunity you have?!”

“I have no excuse. I’m just an asshole.”

Sylvain looked up to see his lifelong friend crying silently and glaring at him. He wanted to wipe his eyes and soothe him, to hold him close and make him forget every bad thought that had ever crossed his mind. He wanted to kiss him again, but feared that Felix might actually snap his neck.

“I chase women in the hopes that I can get my mind off of you.”

The confession hit Felix like a tumbling boulder. He immediately cast his gaze downward again and clenched his teeth and fists, resisting the urge to shove Sylvain away and disappear forever. He knew it would end up like this.

“Don’t you dare let me be a burden on your conscience, Gautier,” Felix replied coolly, scooting farther away from the other. He wanted to scream, to yell, to slap Sylvain, and then flee. He couldn’t believe he had been considering telling the other man how he felt. He was such a fool.

“Felix.” Sylvain was moving closer again. Felix huffed but didn’t move. “Can I kiss you again?”

Felix’s mouth fell open. Even after his bitter words and physical rejection, he was still coming for him. His heart was beating anxiously against his chest, and a ringing in his ears had replaced the quiet sounds of the woods outside. He wanted to scream at the other, but looking at the yearning on his face and overdrive of emotions he was wearing on his sleeve were softening him. He nodded almost without moving his head.

Sylvain pulled Felix to him by his waist and hoisted the younger man onto his lap. “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time...” he said quietly as he laced his fingers at the small of Felix’s back and pulled him even closer. He smiled softly into his eyes and tilted his head to plant small kisses along his jaw and neck. Felix felt his heart and brain softening to mush with every peck at his burning skin. Gentle hums could be heard from the man below him at each point of contact.

Emotions were difficult for Felix on a normal day. Now that the only person in the world that his heart and soul ached for was showering him with this gentle, genuine affection, he nearly came unglued. For years he had seen Sylvain Jose Gautier lead nameless woman one after another to his chambers, behind pubs, or wherever he could get them to go to blow their minds with his body. Every word he threw at them was a heavily veiled ruse in order for them to drop their skirts for him; it was all an act.

“Is this real?” Felix had to look at Sylvain to make sure his words had actually been audible. He barely felt them roll off of his lips. He was unsure if the other knew the true meaning of his question, if he knew that the last thing Felix ever wanted was to be used like all the others. "You're not talking to me like one of _them_, are you?"

“Yes baby, this is real.” Sylvain moved his hands up to the side of Felix’s face and held it gently as he went in for another kiss. The way Sylvain addressed him made him feel like the entire world faded away and they were the only two beings left in existence.

Felix closed his eyes and felt himself lifting off the ground at the tenderness coming from his companion. He too took Sylvain’s face in his own hands and gripped his hair meaningfully as their lips met. Sylvain moaned gently into Felix’s mouth, making the other man grip tightly.

"You better not be fucking lying to me," Felix breathed into his ear, pressing the sides of their faces together. He felt a smile on Sylvain's lips as he responded.

"I am one hundred percent yours from here on out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natalie also gifted me a LOVELY AND AMAZING piece to accompany this fic: twitter.com/natendo_art/status/1173986177386536960 because she is the sweetest person ever TAT. if you want more ridiculous FE3H content, follow her (@natendo_art), myself (SFW: @kabiejurnes, NSFW: @setethstiddies)!


	3. (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all come to this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of the road for this little series! I wrote this while at work so thanks office job! I also wanted to make this one a bit more emotional... not sure on how well I conveyed that but that was the goal! I love these boys. And i just want to tell fun stories about them TwT  
There will obvs be more sylvix content in the future! (this weekend probably if i'm being totally fucking honest. i have a problem.)

Both men shivered as the wind picked up outside their tent. They had spent the last 20 minutes holding each other, though it felt like they'd been there for hours. When Felix snuggled into Sylvain's neck, the redhead scooped him up effortlessly into his arms and gently put him up on the cot.

As the second blanket was draped over both of them, Felix closed his eyes. His mind was reeling. Earlier in the day, he was scolding Sylvain for not watching where he was going on the battlefield, and now they had confessed their feelings to one another and were sharing a bed. Thank God those bandits had destroyed his tent.

His hands found their way to Sylvain's collar. He gripped it meaningfully, opening his copper eyes to smile at the other. "Sylvain?"

The redhead perked up and grinned like a kid who was about to open birthday gifts.

"I'm very happy that... you haven't given up on me. I know I can be harsh and cold."

"You're not harsh," Sylvain laughed. "Okay... maybe a little." He swept Felix's bangs out of his eyes, fingertips lingering on his cheek. "But you're not cold." Sylvain pressed his body as close as he could to the other, resting his head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him. "I know that you love harder than most."

Felix cleared his throat to keep from vocally reacting to the sentiment from his partner. They physically could not be closer on the tiny cot, but damned if Felix wasn't trying. He nervously threw his leg up over Sylvain and hooked his foot near his ankle. Sylvain smiled at the gesture, but the smile quickly transformed into a gasp when he felt another part of Felix rub up against him.

"Hey... Fe..." Sylvain failed to not raise an eyebrow at Felix with a hungry look in his eyes. His heart rate shot up when Felix wouldn't look at him directly.

"Shut up... it's just cold in here." He laughed at how ridiculous he sounded, opting to bury his face in Sylvain's neck in embarrassment.

"Allow me to warm you up then." Equally as ridiculous, but the tone of his voice and look in his eyes were not. The redhead moved Felix onto his back, hands gripping his ribs while he gently sat just south of his groin. He leaned down to kiss the younger man everywhere but his lips. When Felix fought to get one there, even a peck, Sylvain shook his head slowly and continued to tease him.

Felix anxiously lay there under him. If he tried to touch Sylvain at all, he'd pin his arms down and smirk. For a moment it irritated him, but with every kiss and touch on the spots he wasn't expecting only stroked the fire burning inside him. He knew Sylvain would touch every last inch of him before hitting those aching locations.

With a fresh hickey at the base of his neck, a grunt escaped Felix at last. He'd held out the entire time without making a noise, which he now realized Sylvain was trying to coax out. He bit his lip as he gazed longingly up at the redhead, moving his hips in an attempt to shift his erection shoved uncomfortably against his pants.

Sylvain didn't move his eyes off of Felix as his hands went to his still covered nipples. He teased one with quick rubs and flicked the other with his tongue. When Felix thrashed below him, he couldn't help but laugh merrily at the torment he was causing him. Angry Felix was always cute to Sylvain, but when it was caused by sexual tension it was even better.

"You're evil," Felix breathed out, attempting to move again only to have his hands and arms shoved under his own back.

"I've got to show you how much I've wanted you all this time, Fe. I want to enjoy you."

Sylvain's voice was deeper and more achingly hungry than Felix had ever heard it. His face flushed with a heat that shot up from his toes, immediately melting back onto the cot. He rested himself on his arms and moved his legs around Sylvain's back, silently pleading with the other to at least give him that much.

The older man's thumbs returned to his chest, his large hands gripping under Felix's arms. He resumed the rubs and flicks, relishing the squirms from Felix and his failure to keep quiet.

"Sylvain..." as his name came out of Felix's mouth as a pitiful moan, Sylvain's own pants tightened uncomfortably around him. His breath caught in his throat, hips instinctively jutting towards the other's groin.

"Damn, that was sexy as hell, Fe." Sylvain pressed his dick up against Felix's ass, taking off his shirt and lazily dropping it on the floor.

Felix's mouth fell open at the sight above him: Sylvain's wide, towering figure looming. Bare. His chest was smooth, so every inch of his skin over his muscles glowed in the warm light of the tent's lantern. Even though Felix knew he was flexing his pecs and arms on purpose, he whined up at Sylvain.

"It makes me want to be sexy for you."

Sylvain slid down off of Felix and parted his thighs. He bit from his hip bones down, starting hickeys all around the pale skin of the other. His hands massaged his legs and danced around his groin, making Felix huff.

"You're so beautiful, Felix..." Sylvain whispered as fingers traced the cuts and scars of the man below him. Felix writhed under him and blushed, grabbing his hands. Not to stop him, but to take a moment to silently thank him. He squeezed Sylvain's hands thoughtfully and smiled weakly.

With a prolonged gaze up at Felix, Sylvain lowered his head over his dick and gave a spine shuddering suck. As the younger man cried out, Sylvain fought a laugh as he gently reached up and covered his mouth.

"Just so we can hear, my love..."

Felix groaned against his hand and thrust his hips upward, relishing the sensation of Sylvain's warm mouth around him. He wanted to climb on top and shove it down farther but stopped himself because the sight of Sylvain in between his legs was more than enough to keep him still.

Sylvain gently prodded against Felix's opening with his left hand as he tongued and sucked him. He'd add in a squeeze of his ass every few seconds to make the other man writhe. Felix was having a hard time keeping it down and Sylvain loved that.

"I have... never been this turned on before," Sylvain admitted mostly to himself, popping off of Felix's twitching dick and sucking in some air as the head of his own grazed across his partner. He was painfully hard, and he was thinking it was about time it stopped being neglected. "Felix..."

The redhead bent down and ran his thumb over Felix's face. The swordsman was breathing heavily and gripping the sheet below him, all but thrashing on the cot in frustration.

"I want you, Sylvain," he begged, ripping through the buttons on his shirt and nearly overhanding it at the wall of the tent. "I want you as deep as you can go inside of me and for you to quit fucking around." It came out as a quiet shout, and it made Sylvain clutch Felix to steady himself.

Sylvain huffed and shimmied off Felix to tug his pants off. As his erection was freed from its tight prison, he groaned in satisfaction. His partner nearly kicked him in his haste to remove his own trousers.

"Wait, I don't-- I don't have any lube..." Felix looked as though he was about to burn the tent to the ground.

Quickly, but slightly embarrassed, Sylvain reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant, to which Felix growled with desire.

"Sylvain, please-- please keep touching me." Felix's dick was spouting precum without the touch of his partner, so he was desperate to get him to continue.

Sylvain skillfully started pumping Felix while simultaneously popping the top off the bottle and drizzling lube over his aching dick. At first contact he breathed out Felix's name in a deep moan, slamming the breaks on jacking himself off when the other was offering his ass on a silver platter.

He used the excess on his hand to easily slip his middle finger into the swordman's ass, pressing in with a grunt at the tightness and warmth. Based on what he heard earlier in the evening, Felix was no stranger to things going inside him, but he wondered if he'd actually been with anyone else.

Mentally, he froze at the image. It was unacceptable that he should be jealous in any way, and he knew that, but the idea of another man doing to Felix what he wanted to do for the rest of his life... upset him.

At that same moment though, it didn't matter. They promised each other that it was only them from here on out, and that's the way it was going to stay. He loved Felix more than a stupid, ill-conceived thought about his experience, or potential lack thereof.

He shoved in another finger, maybe a bit too excitedly, because Felix gasped into a groan of pain. His head fell back with a sigh as Sylvain eased it out, grabbing his hand as an apology.

"Tell me next time," Felix mumbled, moving his hand back down to his ass with a reassuring squeeze.

Sylvain applied more lube to his fingers and tenderly put two more back inside him. His mouth returned to Felix's dick as he increased his friction, moaning against it to send vibrations all throughout the area. His partner had to throw an arm over his mouth to muffle his whimpering.

"S-Sylvain... One more. A-add one more." He had started moving his ass up and down on his fingers but his hips wanted to thrust, so all his lower half could do was tremble at the double points of contact. Felix's toes dug into the cot at the edge and curled, legs threatening to cramp up from the pressure he was stretching them with.

He watched with wide eyes as Sylvain so kindly obliged his request without taking his mouth away from his dick. His free hand floated down to his opening and spanked his ass before Sylvain's ring finger dug into him.

"Ahhn, yes, Sylvain, please, don't stop, fuck...!" Felix's head crashed back onto the pillow and he only saw stars as his partner fucked and sucked him closer to release. He repeated his name like a chant, unable to form any other coherent thought. He wasn't sure if it was the pleasure that made him feel numb or just the sheer longing he had for Sylvain to truly fuck him. All he knew was that what few sensations he had left were currently being pushed into overstimulation.

Sylvain's fingers suddenly jabbed his prostate and Felix physically threw his head into the pillow and screamed. He thrusted his dick up into his mouth as he looked down at him properly. Sylvain's eyes were on fire, and his mouth was sloppy with precum and saliva.

"I need you to fuck me. Now. Please." Felix lifted himself up onto his knees and kissed Sylvain roughly, quivering at the taste of himself on the other's lips. With a pleading whimper, he tugged on Sylvain's hands.

In less than a second, Sylvain had him turned over with his ass in the air and his face down into the sheets. With a few guttural moans from deep in his throat, he guided the head of his neglected dick into Felix's ass. He leaned into the man below him and nearly came, the tight hole tensing just right around him.

"Felix, my fucking goddess..." Sylvain went silent as he initially pulled out of him, his strong legs feeling already like they were going to give out. With his next press against his partner, he cried out and leaned down over his back to moan in his ear.

"Fucking do it, please!" Felix jerked his hips back. He pushed himself halfway onto Sylvain's dick with the move, which made both their bodies shake.

"Felix--" Sylvain couldn't even get the words out before he pushed Felix's head down into the pillow to get a better angle to pound into him. Thank the goddess the cot didn't squeak, but Felix did. With every slam into his ass that dodged his prostate, he gripped the sheets tighter and increased his moans.

Felix's dick was pulsing in agony as no hands were stimulating it. Its owner took hold and he grunted as he did so. It was finally fucking happening. Felix was able to get off to Sylvain and the love of his life was actually part of it for once. When he thought about the fact that he always would be after that, he groaned in happiness and reached his free hand around his back to Sylvain's. Sylvain grabbed it without a moment's hesitation and smiled, squeezing it happily.

"Sylvain... fuck... there it is, oh my goddess, right there--"

The redhead pounded harder into his partner, close to release himself. "Fe, I'm about to cum all over you... you've been so fucking good, you're--"

Sylvain felt the pit of his stomach erupt. He barely had time to pull out of Felix and flip him over before he came over the other's dick and hand, breath raspy and jagged. Every pump of his dick shot another string of cum onto the other's body, and wow was he eating that up.

"Sylvain--" Felix nearly screamed when Sylvain bent down and took him fully in his mouth. It took approximately five seconds and two slutty moans from him to push him over the edge, spilling out into the other man's hungry mouth. As he rode out the orgasm, Sylvain continued the torment of overstimulating him by shoving two fingers back in his ass.

Felix felt tears forming in his eyes, but an erratic smile contorted his face as he experienced every point of contact. The quick fingers in and out of his ass, the slurping tongue around his exploding dick, the vibration of his moans, and the wetness of Sylvain's mouth almost made him pass out.

Sylvain collapsed down beside him on the cot, panting and sweating. Felix told him he'd never been more beautiful. They went in for a kiss before Sylvain realized his lover was still covered in cum. As he desperately looked around for something to wipe it up, Felix ashamedly reached down the side and thrust the sock from earlier into his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are multiple scenes in this part that are directly for @Natendo LOL. she's the best!!!!!! and i love her!!!! but this is also for all of my other horny sylvix followers/thirsters. <3


End file.
